Attack on High School
by Twinfic
Summary: Jean had just moved to a new town and needs to attend a new high school. He meets up with a bunch of different kids and needs to somehow make it through the school year without getting into too much trouble. so far, his plans are not going too well. Attack on Titan High School AU


**This is the pilot chapter of a new series i am writing. it is an Attack on Titan (snk) High School AU, mainly in the POV of Jean (third person) I love jean and mostly ship Marco and him, but understanding people ship him with everyone ill try to add some cute things in with all the characters ;) this isnt a romance or just for ships story it is just for fun and sorry i wont make anything majour with romance (but maybe a kiss from someone in the future, who will it be? idk) i hope you enjoy the pilot, if you like it i will try to write more, (but i also need to catch up on some of my other ongoing stories!)**

_"Good Morning Sina Township! What a great monday morning! Kids are about to get to school! dont worry, today is going to have prefect weather and-" _

Jean awoke to the loud obnoxious radio clock he had on his bedside table. He imediatley slammed it off. He really didn't want to go to school today especially when his bed felt like heaven. the warmth of his bed smothered out the cool November morning and drowned him back to sleep.

"Jean! Get up! get ready for school!" His mother called from down stairs. She sounded so chirpy and excited. Every since their move to Sina his mother was always smiling, however the opposite was for Jean. he had to start Highschool in the middle of the year at a new place. he had to be 'that new kid' everytime they moved, each time trying to make friends that would only last a year or so before he had to move again. "Hurry up! i am not yelling again!"

Jean reluctantly ripped the coveres off of his body, surrendering his bare chest to the cool air. He was not looking forward to the day atall. He quickly slipped on some jeans and a sweatshirt before dragging his tired feet downstairs.

"Why the hell do i have to go to school? Why not homeschool me?" Jean complained.

""Hey watch your mouth!" His mom sniped, "Anyway you need to make friends its a part of growing up," She smiled and handed him a plate of pancakes. Jean scoffed the down in gulps as his mom glanced at his outfit choice. "Why a black hoodie? why not wear something nice? it is your first day, afterall"

"Black is nice," he mumbled through a face full of food. "And it is suiting for my funeral" he said silently afterwards.

After he finished his pancakes and downed his milk, his mother rushed him into the baby blue minivan with his black backpack. "Don't want to be late!" Jean always wondered why they had a minivan, ever since his dad left it was only them, and he never played soccer before so minivans seemed pointless to him. "it will be fun!" she kept saying as the Sina High School came into view. he rolled his eyes as she parked the van right in front of the entrance as kids flowed in. "Make sure to make friends!" she chirped, the gave him a motherly peck on the cheek. Jeans face reddened as he heard kids outside laugh. He growled and huffed out of the van, not looking back in fear of his mother doing something else embarrassing.

Some kids in Red Varsity jackets with the word 'TITANS' sewed across the back in big white letters stood to the side and snickered. "What are you looking at assholes?" Jean growled at them. the snickering stopped as the three kids glared at him. The first guy sauntered over scowling, a cursive name was sewn onto the left side of his jacket, Nick.

"What did you call us?" The kid glared, his blonde hair shined in the sun. Nick pressed into jeans personal space and put his face into his. "What did you say?"

Jean shoved the kid out of his space and growled, "I called you three a big bunch of A-holes, got a problem?" Jean gave another push which he received one in return. One thing lead to the next and soon Jean was taking on all three of the Jocks at once.

"STOP! NOW!" yelling came from the other side of the parking lot. a tall man in a suite grabbed nick and pulled him off of Jean who had his fist in mid air about to strike one of the other goons. "Separate them now!" the bald man hissed at some of the students who were watching the whole thing. Arms grabbed Jean around his shoulders and pulled him off of the other jock. Jean struggled against the restraints but whoever had him was taller and stronger so he soon gave up. "To my office now!" The principal drug nick by the collar. as he passed jean saw a small golden tag flash on the man's suite, Principal Pixis.

"Oh shit." Jean mumbled he slumped as his captor released his grip.

"Yeah not a smart move on your first day," The kid chuckled. Jean turned to see the boy who was now escorting him to the principals office. He was taller than jean and had a face with freckles covering his nose. He smiled at jean with brown eyes, his hair was clean cut brown and was perfect ontop of his head. His appearance made jean self aware of how he must have looked, he quickly tried to fix his hair but to no avail.

"Shut up, i know it was stupid," Jean growled.

The kid chuckled "I am Marco Bott by the way," this kid seemed to be nice all the time, even though jean was being a bit of an asshole himself. Why would he be so happy after seeing jean fighting impulsively with some guys?

"Jean Kirstein," He mumbled back. What a strange kid. they continued down the hallway their conversation continueing to be small talk. Small talk usually annoyed Jean but on his way to his grave, he was glad for Marco's quaint chatter.

Marco pointed at his eye, "you should probably get that looked at, also your lip it cut pretty bad too,"

"Hey you should see the other guys," He joked pitifully. Jean reached up and touched his slightly swollen eye, he tasted blood coming from his gushing lip. Those boys really gave it to him, he was surprised he could fight them off as well as he did. Jean knew their faces were not as bad as his but there were three of them, and all probably did have a good shiner.

They continued down the hall until they got to an office with chairs lined up on the outside. Two of the three were sitting out on the benches, Nick was absent, probably in talking to the principal.

"Here you go, I have to get to class but maybe wecould meet up during lunch sometime, that is if you dont get in a fight again." Marco chuckled and jean gave him a small smile in return. The boy waved then turned his freckled face and sauntered away.

Jean was alone again with only the scowls and grumbles of the two bozos next to him to keep him company. Time went on and soon he was next in line. he was glad nick left with barely a word because he looked as if he wanted to start something else right then and there in the hallway. "Jean Kirstein," A secretary called him in quietly.

Jean entered the office, his heart pownding out of his chest, wheat was going to happen to him? detention? Suspencion? Worse?

The smell of tea hit his one unswollen nostril as he sat down in the small square space. The office was totally undecorated and everything was plain and bare, not even a family picture. Pixis just started looking at some paper work, jean leaned in to get a look then gaped, it was his transcripts. The principal said nothing and just continued reading in silence. After fifteen minutes of silence and Jean almost falling asleep did he finally speak.

"Hitting kids on your first day of school is not a good sign," He said plainly. "I like you kid but you need to make friends here, not enemies do you understand?" Jean snapped out of his sleep spell and knodded silently. "Being your first day here i will skip the lecture, but being a public highschool, it is my job to see that you have detention this saturday morning,"

"Saturday?! Are you serious?" Jean cursed a bit under his breath, praying it was inaudible for the principal to hear.

"Yes, would you like me to make it all weekend?"

"hmph, no...Saturday is great, totally fine," Jean huffed. He hated the thought of an extra day at school, and how was he going to explain this to his mother?

"Okay i guess i said all that needed to be said, now get out." Pixis went back and focused at the papers in front of him. Jean sat there a bit, surprised by the abrupt end but then jumped up and nearly ran out of the office.

Walking to where the assumed his first class might be he kept huffing under his breath, "This is such a weird school,"


End file.
